The Last Night
by The Ambiguous Case
Summary: This is a songfic of SASODEI with the song The Last Night by Skillet. YAOI, CHARACTER DEATH, AND SUICIDE. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. warning: cussing


I know, I should be writing another chapter to Akatsuki on Vaca, but the chapter is halfway finished and is saved on my sister's computer. But sadly, she is on her computer doing some project on Issac Newton. XD

Speaking of school work, I should finish my algebra homework, but I won't. XD

GUESS WHO WAS LISTENING TO THIS SONG? I WAS! Now I'm obsessed with it. x3

**WARNING**: Character death, OOCness, suicide, and yaoi. Don't like? Then don't read. Simple as that.

**DISCLAIMER**: I sadly do not own Naruto or the song The Last Night. I only own my obsessions.

_Song Lyrics_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

--

Sasori sat in his room, staring out the window. The sun was setting. It was a pretty sight. The last sundown of summer.

Suddenly, the door opened. Deidara peaked around the corner of the door.

"Danna?"

Sasori turned his head. "Hn?" (NOOOO!! SASUKE TALK! x-x)

"Oh, just seeing if you were in here... un..." Deidara took a step in the room.

Sasori's eyes scanned the blonde. When his eyes gazed his wrists, Sasori immediatly asked, "What did you do?"

"Hmm?"

"Your wrists."

"Oh, umm..."

_You come to me with scars on your wrist  
You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this_

"I..." Deidara let a single tear roll down his pale cheek.

Sasori walked over to Deidara. "Don't cry. Seriously. Are you okay?"

Deidara looked at Sasori, but didn't smile.

_I just came to say goodbye  
I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine_

"I'm fine, un."

Sasori frowned.

_But I know it's a lie._

Sasori lightly grabbed Deidara's wrists and lightly drew his thumb across the scars.

_This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be.  
The last night you'll spend alone,  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,  
I'm everything you need me to be._

Sasori let go and Deidara gave a weak smile, then left.

Later, Sasori walked towards the kitchen to get something to drink. (CAUSE I SAID SO!) He saw Deidara lying on the ground, and it looked like someone had pushed him. Sasori fast-walked over to him and bent down at eye level.

"What happened, Deidara?"

Deidara looked at Sasori and didn't answer for a few moments. Then, he said, "Kisame and Itachi were just being an ass, un."

Sasori lighly laughed. "Seriously, what happened?"

Deidara then truthfully answered, "Everyone was saying it's my fault we hadn't caught the Kyuubi, un..."

Sasori stared at Deidara's sullen face.

_Your parents say everything is your fault  
But they don't know you like I know you they don't know you at all_

Deidara then said, "Itachi was the only one that hadn't said anything. He said to get up and I'm fine, un."

_I'm so sick of when they say  
It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine_

Sasori put an arm around Deidara.

_But I know it's a lie._  
_This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be.  
The last night you'll spend alone,  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,  
I'm everything you need me to be._

"Promise me you'll be fine, okay?"

"W-what?"

"I'm still here for you, you know?"

Deidara smiled.

_The last night away from me_

Sasori gave Deidara a small hug, and Deidara returned the hug. Then, Sasori stood up, helped Deidara up, and walked back to his room.

Later, Sasori was working on a puppet that had broken on his last mission. He stopped and thought back to earlier.

'Deidara may have acted serious, but something wasn't right... Oh, no.'

_The night is so long when everything's wrong  
If you give me your hand I will help you hold on_

Suddenly, a scream was heard from a different room.

'That sounded like Deidara! He DID do what I thought he did!'

_Tonight_

Sasori swung open the door and ran down the hall to Deidara's room.

'Have to make it...'

_Tonight_

Sasori swung open the door and almost fainted in shock.

"No..."

Deidara was crashed on the floor in a small pool of blood, a knife lay in his hand.

"DEIDARA!"

_This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be.  
_

Sasori ran to Deidara's body and held him in his arm.

"DEIDARA DAMNIT, WAKE UP!"

Deidara's eyes slowly opened. "Danna?" He whisped weakly.

"Deidara... why?"

Deidara coughed.

"Damnit Deidara..."

He stared up at the red-head. Deidara could tell he was about to cry.

_The last night you'll spend alone,  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,  
I'm everything you need me to be._

Sasori pulled Deidara closer.

"I was alone... all those years, un..."

"You weren't alone. You had me," Sasori whispered.

"Danna.."

"Now you'll be alone. you'll be dead. Don't you realize?" Sasori raised his voice just barely.

"I won't let you say goodbye. I'm your reason why. Do you not realize?!" Sasori raised his voice a little more.

_I won't let you say goodbye,  
I'll be your reason why.  
_

"Now, you WILL be alone," Sasori would've cried if he weren't a puppet.

"I won't be alone."

Sasori looked at him, confused.

"I'll have you, un." Deidara weakly smiled.

Sasori looked shocked. Then, he looked down at his heart container. The knife had somehow slipped through.

Sasori looked back at Deidara, and had smiled. Deidara returned the smile.

"I'll wait for you, danna, un..."

Sasori fought out, "I see you..."

_The last night away from me,  
Away from me.  
_

Deidara's eyes slowly started to shut. "I love you danna..."

Sasori started to fall forward, weak. When they both and colapsed, signaling that their lives had been taken, Sasori whispered one sentence before being taken away from earth.

"I love you too... Deidara..."

--

I've had this idea in my head for a while. I don't think it turned out like I thought it would... Argh, oh well.

I HAVE KIDNAPPED SAKURA TO TELL ME ABOUT MY FIRST ONE SHOT! How ya doin, Sakura?

Sakura: It's better then anything Ino-pig could write.

Me: Be nice to blondie. You DO know that Ino and Deidara could be cousins or something, I mean, LOOK at them!"

Sakura: I hate Deidara.

Me: GASP! HOW COULD YOU? -slap-

Sakura: WHAT ABOUT HOW GOOD YOUR STORY IS?

Me: Oh yeah... Do you like it or not?

Sakura: Acually, it's really dramatic. It fits well with the lyrics!

Me: you're just saying that to make me feel better huh?

Sakura: Yeah.

Me: -gets metal bat out-

Sakura: Is that what gave Naruto a concusion at the end of Akatsu and Vaca chapter 2?!

Me: NO ADVERTISMENT! -whack-

Sakura: Oww...

Me: AND NO IT IS NOT! -whack-

Sakura: -unconsious-

Me: -drags Sakura into dungeon- Ja ne!


End file.
